jeeperscreepersfandomcom-20200213-history
Wiki Policy
This is a set of rules and guidelines regarding editing on the wiki. By posting on the "Jeepers Creepers Wiki," you automatically agree to follow and be bound by these rules as well as accepting the consequences of breaking them. Ignorance of the guidelines is not a defense for not following them. Setting these rules in place is not an indication that any of these have been an issue. However, it's important to have them in place due to the possibility of them occurring. Also, as this wiki belongs to the editing community of Jeepers Creepers Wiki, your feedback on what rules may need to be added or changed is welcome. This is a community and the rules will be formed by the community. Rules 1. This wiki is about Jeepers Creepers and therefore Victor Salva as the creator and director is involved. Everyone posting on this wiki is well aware of his criminal past. It is thoroughly explained on his page. Putting comments about Salva's past in other sections will be considered vandalism. Accusing fans of the movies of supporting Salva's past simply because we enjoy the movie will also be considered flaming. We do not support him, but we enjoy the movies. 2. All content on this wiki has to be related to he officially authorized "Jeepers Creepers" franchise. 3. Fan fiction is not permitted on this wiki. There are plenty of places on the internet for fan fiction, this is not one of them. 4. Do not post articles for hypothetical sequels. The only time a sequel should be added is when it is officially announced by the studio, not IMDB or any other source. 5. If you have questions about whether something can be placed on the wiki, it's better to ask an admin first rather than just posting it. Creating a New Page #When creating a new page, please make sure the following criteria are met: ##A similar page does not already exist ##Name the page descriptively enough that a reader can know what the content on the page is without clicking on the link. ##Capitalize all words in the title other than articles such as "a", "an", and "the" and the preposition "of." ##When using numbers in the title, for numbers 0-9, spell the number out. For 10 and up, use numerals. This is the correct grammatical usage and makes the page look more more styled and professional. Conduct #No edit warring is allowed. If someone undoes your edit and you think it should not be done, send an admin a message and we will decide whether or not the edit is valid. #Do not undo the edits of the admin. If an admin edits a page or undoes the edit of another user, they had good reason to do it. If you feel the edit was wrong, contact the admin directly to inquire about it but do not undo the edit. #Treat other editors like you want to be treated. Fighting is not permitted, especially in the history pages or in articles. #Information has to be factual. Do not include your opinions on articles. That is what a talk page is for. #Do not recreate deleted articles. If an admin deletes an article, it was done for a reason. #Sockpuppetry is not allowed. Every poster should use one account only. #Wikilawyerying is not allowed. #'Do not ignore admins.' If an admin contacts you concerning your behavior or editing, address the admin's question promptly and directly. Vandalism The following are considered vandalism and are not allowed on the wiki. #False information, including ANY speculation. Everything listed on this wikia must be explicitly stated outright in the films or other AUTHORIZED media. If you are unsure, don't post it. #Adding articles to false categories simply to increase edit total. #Removing valid information for personal reasons (i.e. Religious beliefs). #Removing large portions of an article for no reason. #Any content that simply doesn't belong such as putting completely unrelated information in an article or putting commentary inside an article. #Putting a minor edit in a page in order to make it difficult to undo your previous edit. #Editing a page simply to put commentary in the editing summary. #Adding offensive, racist, sexist, homophobic, pornographic information anywhere on the wiki Consequences These are guidelines, not rules for how breaking wikia policy will be handled by the staff. Keep in mind that this means that the staff will attempt to go through these measures, but they are not bound by them if they consider the situation to be extraordinary. #Staff member will contact offender to inquire about conduct or to order it to be ceased. #If conduct continues, staff member will issue a warning. #If conduct goes continues beyond warning, the staff member may issue a block, the length of which is at the complete discretion of the admin. #When the block is lifted, continually misconduct could result in a second block and possibly a ban. PLEASE NOTE: In some extreme cases the Admins will block you themselves.